Revelations
by Mrs. Owl 09
Summary: While working with Katie on the Stinger, Lucas makes disturbing discovery. Will he learn way more then he ever wanted to know? Rated T for sexual innuendo. Set in Season One.


**Author's note: This is what happens when I'm bored at work and my mind wanders. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own any part of SeaQuest or any other book that may be alluded to here. **

**Safety Disclaimer: While siting on a chair upside down may be fun and an interesting way to look at the world, it may lead to a very black eye and nearly broken nose if you look up at the wrong time. Then your doctor asks awkward questions. I speak from personal experience.**

**A special thank you to Darkin520 for helping me edit this so it actually sounds like an adult wrote it! **

* * *

"No, that can't be right." Lieutenant Commander Katie Hitchcock muttered to herself as she glared at the read outs. She had a small hand held computer connected to a dozen wires hanging out of the bottom of the Stinger.

"What's wrong?" Lucas Wolenczak's blonde head appeared upside down beside her.

She didn't look up, "These numbers seem really off. Can yo…" She finally stopped scowling at the computer to glance in his direction. "How are you doing that?"

He grinned, "I'm sitting in the chair upside down. This way I can see you but not get dirty on the floor. You took the only trolley." Lucas nodded to the low rolling cart Katie was laying on.

"Ok… that's weird, Lucas." She retorted. "Can you grab the print out, so I can cross reference these? I'm not one hundred percent sure what they are supposed to be."

His head raised up until it was out of sight. "No prob Katie. Where is it?"

"It should be on the plastic crate by the wall, the red one."

"Nope, don't see it anywhere," came the far away response.

"Crap! I must have brought it back to my room last night and left it there." She started to put the computer down but quickly realized it would pull the wires out if she did so. "Hey would you mind running and getting for me? If I put this down, it'll rip the wires out and I don't want to spend another hour putting them all back in."

"Yeah, of course. Where is it?"

"It should be on my desk," Katie answered. She shot a quizzical look in his direction when his shoes turned to leave. "Don't you want to know the door code?" she asked. Lucas started to laugh and she sighed. "You already know it, don't you?"

"Of course, and even if I didn't, I wouldn't need it."

She heard him start to walk away. "And, Lucas, don't you dare go digging for anything else!" She shouted at his retreating sneakers.

Katie heard his snort and knew he was smirking at her. "Not even an issue, I already read Engineering Monthly." The door shut, and she rested her head against the small pillow on the cart, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Lucas hummed a new rock song to himself as he trotted down the corridor to Katie's room. They had been working on the Stinger for a few weeks since it conked out during the race. They both knew the chances of the UEO buying the design was very low, but the small sub was their baby and they couldn't let it just sit. They easily fixed the exhaust problem and decided on installing a back seat. Lucas then talked Katie into adding some bells and whistles. After installing the vid-screen and sound system, Lucas took it for a test run and everything promptly died. Katie was convinced they simply over loaded the systems, but Lucas refused to believe anything that would mean his toys wouldn't work.

"Boom." the teen said to himself in time to the song's drum solo when he got to Katie's door. He typed in the code and the door binged back at him, acknowledging the correct code. Once inside, Lucas started looking around. The sheets of paper in question were indeed sitting on Katie's desk and Lucas picked them up. He tried to obey Katie's order and respect her privacy, but something caught his eye.

There was a book sitting on the bed. The cover was very familiar as it was everywhere a few years ago. "No way!" he exclaimed. Lucas picked up the book and flipped it open. There was a bookmark about halfway through. The teen read a passage to be sure it was in fact what he thought. Only a few words in, he started blushing deeply. "I can't believe it." He tossed the book back on the bed and tried not to look at familiar grey tie on the cover.

* * *

Katie heard footsteps again but no one announced themselves. "Lucas?" she asked. His sneakers stopped beside the sub and the papers were handed to her. "Thanks." The shoes retreated but he was still silent. She shrugged to herself and double checked her numbers. "Ok, we're close. I just need to adjust one more output monitor."

"K," was the quiet response.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked, opening another panel.

"Um… nothing." There was a long pause. "Nothing's wrong," he reaffirmed.

Katie sighed, "Ok. I'm almost done. Maybe we can take it out for a spin together."

The shoes shuffled, "I um… have some stuff to do." There was another long pause. "I should probably just go right now." He started to walk away.

With another annoyed sigh, Katie carefully set the computer down. She grimaced when two of the wires pulled loose. "Wait, Lucas." Katie rolled the trolley from underneath the Stinger. When her head cleared the sub, she was confused and surprised to see Lucas' bright red face. His blue eyes were very wide and after meeting her own, he jerked his head away. "What is going on?" she demanded. "Did I say something to you?"

"Um, no. Please, nothing is wrong. I just… need to be… anywhere else right now." His tone had changed to pleading and he turned to leave again.

Katie caught his arm. "No, you need to tell me what's wrong. Are you in trouble?" When he felt her touch, Lucas twitched and Katie felt a small shudder run through him. "Lucas… what happened?" She was getting very concerned for the boy now.

"I… didn't mean to. I'm sorry… it was just sitting there… on your bed." He stared everywhere but in her direction as he spoke. He was turning a darker shade of red.

"Oh, did you break something in my room? That's ok, Lucas. I'll deal with it, I won't be mad. Just tell me what it was." Katie smiled at him, but he still wasn't looking at her.

"No… I didn't break anything. But… but I saw it. I didn't mean to! Please don't be mad at me… I won't tell anyone." He took a deep breath to steady himself and finally looked at her.

"Ok, what did you see? I'm pretty sure I don't have anything classified in there. And even if I did, you could hack into it anyhow." she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Lucas licked his lips before speaking again. "A book. Your book. It was on the bed." He winced and waited for her to yell at him.

"A book? Oh!" Katie let go of his arm and blushed herself. Both of them studied their respective shoes for a few moments. "I can explain," she started.

"No… no. That's not necessary. I REALLY don't need to know," Lucas said in a rush.

Katie turned back to him and forced herself to look him in the eye. "Ok, I'll be completely honest with you, and then we will forget this every happened. Deal?"

Lucas nodded and held his breath. Even though he had once had a crush on the Lt. Commander, he wasn't sure with was something he wanted to know. "Ok, deal."

"I'll… admit, some of the stuff in that book is… interesting." Katie tried to figure out how to say what she wanted without completely shocking the 16-year-old boy. "But that's not why I read it. Maybe the first time it was… um… but not now." Katie threw her eyes to the ceiling. "Have you ever read it?"

"No. I.. um… no." He closed his eyes and admitted what he knew. "I saw the first movie. Me and a friend. We got it off the Internex one night in college."

Katie chuckled. "I should have known. Well, the reason I like it is because of their relationship. If two people with so many issues can live happily ever after, anyone can." She lowered her eyes and chewed her lip. "In some ways, it reminds me of Ben and I."

"The uh… freaky parts? They remind you… no… don't answer that." Katie only rolled her eyes.

He was quiet again and what she was saying finally clicked. "Oh." Lucas said in a small voice. His normal coloring was making a comeback. "Ok, I get that. I'm sorry, I really wasn't trying to pry." He paused to rub his chin thoughtfully. "But why that book? There are so many others that are much better written."

"Why, Lucas Wolenczak, are you a book snob?!" Katie said with mock anger. Lucas was too shocked to respond. "Does it matter if it isn't perfectly written? If people enjoy it and it opens a new world to them, who cares?"

Lucas blinked at her vehemence. "I'm sorry. I just thought you'd like something a little more complex."

"So you think if a person reads a book instead of staring at a tv, it only matters if the book is amazing?" She gave him a probing look. "Don't think a person reading something mindless and then moving on to something else better written is more important?"

Lucas thought for a few moments. "Yeah, you're right." He grinned for the first time since coming back with the papers. "I'm sorry. I guess I kinda am a snob. Maybe I need to read some mindless stuff too."

Katie sat on the trolley again, "So, are we ok?" Lucas nodded and she laid down. She gave herself a shove and rolled under the sub again. "I should be done in a few minutes, then we can go… unless you need a cold shower or something."

Lucas laughed and blushed again, but much less this time. "No, I'm good. Thanks. And I promise to never go in your room without you again!" He blushed darker, "Or with you… ah… I'll just stay away."

"Good, next time you may just stumble on the whip and handcuffs…" All she could hear was Lucas choking before he ran away.

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah, snobs bug me. Please let know what you think and thanks for reading. **


End file.
